magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Advance Issue 1
This issue was released in November 2001 and priced at £3.50. This issue had free batteries with it. Regulars Editorial: Welcome to the First Issue - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Advance Classic Moment #1: Finishing all 40 gruelling Mario Kart courses - page 130 News Let there be light!: Wanna play GBA under the covers late at night? Right you are... - (16-17) A new kind of mag!: The only Game Boy Advance mag you'll ever need (until issue 2)! - (17) Advance Wars Delayed; Stunt Race FX please!!; Charts - (18) Advance television; Mortal Kombat GBA - (19) Mad for Nintendo?; Pokemon Mini soon! - (20) Features The Pocket Rocket - 8 pages (7-14) :The best things come in small packages, they say. And as far as the GBA is concerned, they're not wrong... Cool Kit - 4 pages (94-97) *Powered Up!: Power packs and chargers tested to destruction - 1 page (94) *Portable Protection: Scratch-free GBA dreams come true - 1 page (95) *Light & Sound: Enhance the gaming experience... - 1 page (96) *Gadgets & Gizmos: Essential clobber or utterly needless tat? - 1 page (97) Previews Sonic Advance - 1¾ pages (22-23) Super Mario Advance 2 - 1 page (24) MotoGP, Speedball 2 - 1 page (25) Banjo-Kazooie, Sabre Wulf, International Karate Advanced - 1 page (26) Tekken Advance - ¾ page (27) Diddy Kong Pilot - 1 page (28) Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear, Star Fight - 1 page (29) The Chaos Engine, Street Fighter Alpha 3 - 1 page (30) Magical Vacation, Star Wars: Jedi Power Battles, King of Fighters - 1 page (31) Reviews Wario Land 4 : This is a sublime platformer, make no mistake, but it just ain't as involving as its predecessors. Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire : Just another addition to the growing tide of barely distinguishable platform games that threatens to swamp the GBA. Gradius Advance : A slick, accomplished blast from the past that puts most other handheld shooters to shame. A must-have. Namco Museum : These games are all good. We just wanted something new, not another port of this well-worn compilation. Bah. International Superstar Soccer : Flashy football that doesn't match its SNES grandaddy, but still plays a sweet version of the truly beautiful game. ESPN X Games Skateboarding : Half of this is good, and half of it is good old fashioned annoying. All of it isn't as good as Tony Hawk's 2. So there. Ecks vs. Sever : As a single player FPS, this really is great stuff. The multi-player is a little lacking though and isn't as polished as Doom. Denki Blocks! : A teasingly robust puzzle-'em-up which boats that 'easy to learn, hard to master' quality. Robot Wars: Advanced Destruction : If you've got the Robot Wars videos, magazines and so on, you'll have a good time with this unusual battle game. Planet Monsters : It's a competent fast puzzler, but as an alternative to Bomberman, Planet Monsters fails to engage in the same way. Tang Tang : Tang Tang is a Frankenstein of a game, where elements of bygone classics have come together and gone horribly wrong. Doom : Another absolute must-have for Nintendo's handheld. If you've got Mario Kart then this should be your next buy. WWF Road to Wrestlemania : Stylistically it's really impressive, and there's loads squeezed in here, but it just plays like damp squib. Super Bust-A-Move : BAM ''is one of the better puzzlers available for GBA. If you've not tried it before, we strongly suggest you try it now. Tetris Worlds : It's ''Tetris, but with the Russian flavour replaced by a weird 'worlds' thing and some minor gameplay tinkering. But Why? Rugrats: Castle Capers : If you want a good blast look elsewhere. The camera problems and background graphics make this a chore to play. The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo A-Go-Go : A brave attempt to do something a little different with a licence. so it's a shame, then, that this title fails to inspire. Rocket Power: Dream Scheme : It's a good idea, and there is some fun to be had, but ultimately, it'll have you annoyed than entertained. Steven Gerrard's Total Soccer 2002 : It's not massively pretty, but this is the most playable football game yet to hit the GBA. Easily top of the league. ESPN Final Round Golf 2002 : A decent golf sim, but too dry to be in the same league as the classic golf games of years gone by. Mario Kart: Super Circuit : Mario Kart's friendly exterior hides a steely heart that'll stretch even the skillest of gamers. An absolute must. Phalanx : There's nothing new here, but saying that - it's arguably the best shooter on the Advance. Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX : Not as much fun as Tony Hawk's 2, but Mat Hoffman is an action packed, and fun filled extreme sports game. Fortress : Opinion: It swipes a popular concept and twists it uncomfortably, but there's nifty strategy in there. Mega Man Battle Network : Imagine taking all the bad bits from a sub-par RPG and tarting them up with the Megaman facade. Not good. Midway's Greatest Arcade Hits : OK, they look a bit crap. But these are ideal whip-out-'n'-play tests of your gaming mettle, and spot on conversions. Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog : Frogger's good looks and simple gameplay make this adventure an appealing package. Don't expect it to last too long. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone : Like the books, this is a gripping adventure packed with dialogue and classic moments from JK Rowling's masterpiece. Pac-Man Collection : Think of it as one outstanding arcade update with three complete bonus games of variable quality. A retro treat. No Rules: Get Phat : It might have skateboards and an 'extreme' name, but this feeble platformer is a million miles away from Tony Hawk's. LEGO Racers 2 : A very slick and enjoyable karting game, with plenty to do and loads of fun to be had. It's just not Mario Kart though. Super Dodge Ball Advance : A delicious slice of old skool gameplay. Fast, fun and obvious. Don't miss it! Rampage: Puzzle Attack : One of those ideas which probably looked really good on paper, but in practice it's far too fiddly to be much fun. Chu Chu Rocket : Hours and hours can pass and you'll never look up from the screen. It's magnificently engrossing. Super Street Fighter II X: Revival : As great to play now as it ever was, it's just like having the arcade machine in your pocket. Well worth the investment. Creatures : Repetitive but strangely fascinating, more like a living toy than a conventional game. Kao the Kangaroo : As average, mediocre and tedious as average, mediocre and tedious get. Certainly not worth your 35 treasured notes. Dexter's Lab : A great platform collect-em-up. It might be no Mario Advance, but a great way to spend the afternoon nonetheless. Casper : An enjoyable ghost romp with gameplay that belies its 'kiddie' subject matter. Are you in the market for a puzzle? LEGO Island 2 : This is nothing outstanding, but it is a very solid and fun game that will win the hearts of ten-year-old Lego fans everywhere. Prehistorik Man : Platform games are two-a-penny, but Sam has a few tricks up his Prehistorik sleeve. Spyro: Season of Ice : Who'd've thunk it? The adventures of this little dragon push Mario out of the way to claim the 'best GBA platformer' title. Mech Platoon : Complicated without being too fiddly - with enough to do to make sure you won't stop playing from some time to come. Batman: Vengeance : Slicker than The Penguin, sexier than Catwoman, and tougher than The Riddler's brainteasers. Batman: Vengeance is tops! LEGO Bionicle: Tales of the Tohunga : Bionicle is enjoyable and challenging, but it's hardly groundbreaking or outstanding. Fun but not essential. Final Fight One : Proof indeed that it is possible to do a decent beat-'em-up on a handheld, but it's a shame it doesn't last a little longer. Lady Sia : Beautifully presented platforming action which, although flawed in some places, is definitely well worth a look. Nice. Inspector Gadget: Advance Mission : While Inspector Gadget's first GBA outing isn't awful, it isn't exactly inspired either. An extremely pedestrian platformer. Driven : A great alternative to some of the other racers, it's clear that a great deal of thought and effort has gone into making this. Cruis'n Velocity : The solid scenery beats the flat look of other GBA racers, but this offers a fraction of the fun of GT Advance or Mario Kart. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder : A bit limited on the park-building and child-munching side of things, but niftily designed and tough to put down. OUT NOW! - 1½ pages (92-93) Tips 'n' Cheats Advance Wars, Men in Black: The Series, Mario Kart: Super Circuit - 1 page (98) Konami Krazy Racers, Kuru Kuru Kururin, Chu Chu Rocket, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2, Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace, Super Dodge Ball Advance - 1 page (99) Konami Krazy Racers, Iridion 3D, Super Street Fighter II Turbo: Revival, Super Mario Advance - 1 page (100) GT Advance Championship Racing, F-Zero: Maximum Velocity, Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure, Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2, Rayman Advance - 1 page (101) Advance Challenge - 2 pages (102-103) Mario Kart: Super Circuit - Guide - 24 pages (105-128) Adverts Games *WWF Road to Wrestlemania - THQ - 1 page (2) *Rampage: Puzzle Attack, Midway's Greatest Arcade Hits, Cruis'n Velocity - Midway - 1 page (15) *Kao the Kangaroo, Prehistorik Man, Planet Monsters - Titus - 1 page (21) *Columns Crown - Sega - 1 page (131) *Chu Chu Rocket - Sega - 1 page (132) Magazines *NGC Issue 62 - 1 page (129) Other Credits Senior Editor :Sean Atkins Art Editor :Jez Bridgeman Design and Great Maps :Adriana Owens Contributors :Jonathan Davies, Geraint Evans, David Bradley, Oliver Hurley, Tom East, Ian Harris, Nicola Kneale, Dave Perrett, Jonti Davies, Martin Kitts Publisher :Nick Stevens External Links Old Game Mags Issue Index Category:Contains Game Boy Advance Reviews